


Buenas noches, Jules

by poetdameron



Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: Baby!Julian Lennon, Family Feels, Gen, Papa!John Lennon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[NO SLASH]. Julian no puede dormir, cada que papá está en casa pasa lo mismo, simplemente no puede dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas noches, Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Leía "las cartas de John Lennon" y me sorprendí mucho de encontrar varias en las que John menciona con aire triste que Julian no quiere nada con él. Seguro, lo merecía por la forma en que lo trató cuando era un niño, pero diablos... para todas aquellas personas que dicen que él siempre, y con siempre me refiero hasta el día en que murió, fue una mierda de padre, deberían leer esas cartas, son preciosas.

**Buenas noches, Jules**

No era fácil dormir en casa cuando su papá estaba ahí, algo que no era común y que lo ponía bastante nervioso. Y no es que no lo quisiera o algo por el estilo, solo no estaba acostumbrado a tener a su padre en casa, prácticamente había estado creciendo con una madre soltera y que de repente John estuviera en la casa, escuchar su voz cercana y no en la TV o la radio, era casi como un sueño. Ya saben, uno de esos sueños raros en los que eres hijo de una estrella de farándula, en su caso de una estrella del rock, un Beatle. Para Jules, acostado en su cama mirando al techo, era aun más raro que el mejor de los Beatles fuera su padre, el que dio una parte de si para crearlo, el que se había casado con su mamá, aquel hombre al que se parecía mucho y lo veía en fotos por la sala de su casa, él mismo tenía una foto suya en su mesita de noche y su mamá había pegado un poster suyo en una de sus paredes, cosas raras de familia. Julian se paró de la cama, sus pies sintieron la frialdad del suelo que pisaba, comenzó a caminar en círculos, pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido.

Su relación con su padre era rara, él mismo lo sabía y no lo entendía, tan solo tenía cinco años y no podía comprender del toda la situación. Caminó hacia su puerta, iba a salir y despertar a su madre para que le calentara leche; le cantará y lo abrazará hasta quedarse dormido, todas esas cosas dulces que Cynthia suele hacer por él para mimarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. Y justo cuando iba a abrirla, está fue abierta por alguien más. Julian miró la puerta con ojos bien abiertos, John Lennon entraba a la recámara con su cabello corto, su flequillo y su bigote raro, sus lentes redondos bien puestos cuando su pijama era una desgracia junto a su peinado. Julian miró a su padre hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba como si fuera inalcanzable y John lo encontró abajo, abajo donde sonríe cada que lo ve y sus brazos descienden casi por inercia, Jules se acercó más a su padre y alzó los brazos, John lo cargó y lo abrazó a su pecho, saliendo de la recamara mientras Julian miraba el mundo desde su altura.

Le gustaba cuando papá lo cargaba, porque era más alto que cualquiera de las personas que lo hacían y olía rico. La suavidad de sus manos también era algo que destacaba en él y eso que reconocía que era mucho más fuerte. Julian miró al hombre castaño mientras bajaban las escaleras de su casa, ¿por qué había ido a su recámara? Papá no solía entrar ahí, una vez había escuchado decirle que no le gustaba el hecho de que hubiera un poster tan grande de su persona en la habitación de su propio hijo, una de las veces en que mamá le miraba con tristeza y John terminaba acercándose a ella, pidiendo disculpas y besando su frente antes de retirarse con rapidez. Julian miró a su padre una vez más, este notó sus ojos castaños y le sonrió, cansado pero con su hijo en brazos, entrando a la cocina mientras esperaba a que el pequeño le dijera algo, esperando él poder decirle algo.

-¿Por qué estabas despierto, Jules? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? Es muy tarde para que los niños buenos estén fuera de la cama.  
-Tuve una pesadilla otra vez.  
John asintió.-Mamá me contó que has tenido muchas de esas, ¿qué pasa en tus sueños, Jules?  
-Un lobo me come las piernas cuando me caigo en la caja de arena de la escuela.  
Vio a su padre fruncir el ceño. Había abierto el refrigerador y sacado un litro de leche, Julian sonrió al verlo servir un poco en una ollita y ponerlo a fuego lento en la estufa. Papá le estaba calentando leche a su hijo.-No hay que temerle a los sueños, Julian-Dijo-. Aun cuando al principio parezca que todo está perdido, no lo está. Son los sueños los que nos llevan a ser quienes somos, peleamos para cumplirlos o para que no se hagan realidad.  
-Pero el lobo…  
-No es real-Dijo nuevamente-. Es por eso que no debes dejar que te asuste, Jules. Porque ese lobo eres tu, los sueños son nuestro subconsciente y nuestro subconsciente somos nosotros mismos.  
-¿Yo soy el lobo?  
-Si…-Subió un poquito la flama de la estufa.-Tampoco es que signifique nada malo, es normal que a veces nos hagamos daño a nosotros mismos. Claro, tampoco significa que eso esté bien…-Y luego se quedó callado, sabiendo que estaba diciendo cosas demasiado extrañas para un niño de cinco años-. Lo siento, Jules.  
-¿De qué?  
-Digo cosas raras, ¿no? No soy ni si quiera un buen padre.  
-Bueno…-Comenzó a decir sin realmente tener algo planeado, por Dios, ¡tenía cinco años!-. Estas calentándome leche en la noche, eso es amor.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Ya sabes, dejas de dormir para verme, me cargas de mi recámara a la cocina, me calientas leche y hablas conmigo. Creo que eso es amor. Mamá hace lo mismo…

John miró a Julian, sonriendole y sentándolo en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina, sirviendo la leche en su baso de ensayo mientras él se servía el resto en un baso normal. Jules tomó el suyo, comenzó a beber mientras su papá se sentaba frente a él. Lennon mayor se preguntaba por qué su hijo tenía esas pesadillas, si podrían significar algo malo y si todo estaría bien entre ellos. No podía evitar pensar en si mismo como un mal padre, estaba consciente de que nunca estaba y que cuando lograba permanecer en casa, huía lo mejor posible de esta. John quería que Julian creciera para que entendiera que sus acciones no eran por él, amaba a su hijo con todo su ser, sabía que era lo único que amaba en su vida. Había llegado a un punto en el que la música parecía mecánica, había dejado de expresarse y estaba desesperado por tirarlo todo, la banda comenzaba a ser solo una distracción para olvidarse de que en casa estaba obligado a dormir con una mujer a la que no podía amar y que cada vez dejaba de parecerle atractiva. Ya no era el muchacho enamorado de antes. Y eso le entristecía, porque en su momento había estado seguro de que amaba Cynthia. Pero entonces llegó Jules. John Charles Julian Lennon con sus mofletes inflados, su cabello extremadamente lacio y castaño, sus ojitos curiosos y grandes, su Julian.

Acarició la cabeza del niño y este lo volteó a ver, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de John e inclinó el rostro para besar su frente. Julian cerró los ojos cuando sintió el beso de su padre. Es difícil explicar que sentía cunado pasaba eso, ya que no era común gracias a las salidas de papá y esas cosas beatle que hacía, John además no solía expresar sentimientos y Julian llegó a la conclusión de que era uno de esos niños a los que les da pena que sus familiares le den besos en frente de otros niños. Al menos así lo describía Mimi. Era algo extraño, pero agradable; sentía cosquillas gracias al bello facial de Lennon mayor y los labios de papá eran muy suaves, siempre olía a chocolate o fresas, tenía una presencia cálida y le gustaba que papá pudiera ser cariñoso con él. Alzó sus brazos, esperando a que su padre lo cargara, y cuando lo hizo, Julian le besó la mejilla. John volvió a sonreír tras esto, tomando la leche de su hijo para llevarlo de regreso a su recámara. Y una vez ahí, John le pidió que esperara, había prendido la luz de su mesita de noche y después salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta y apareciendo en menos de un minuto con su guitarra, una libreta y un lápiz. Julian observó con atención a su padre, este había cerrado la puerta con lentitud y caminado hacia la cama, jalando la silla que su madre solía usar cuando no podía dormir o se enfermaba.

-¿Quieres que papá te cante para dormir?

Julian sonrió, recordando a un compañero de clases suyo que le había preguntado si su papá le cantaba todas las noches, que su madre decía que seguro era afortunado por tener a uno de los mejores cantantes del mundo como padre. En ese momento, Julian no había podido decir nada, se había quedado callado pensando en las pocas veces que papá permanecía en casa y después, gracias a los cielos, llegaron por él antes de contestar. Ahora podría decirle al niño que si, que papá le cantaba para dormir.

-Sí.

Así que John acomodó la guitarra entre sus brazos, la tomó con cariño y acarició sus curvas antes de pensar en algo. Los primeros acordes eran una canción que Julian conocía, una de esas que mamá o Mimi le cantaban y esperó escuchar la voz de John hacerlo. Cuando lo oyó, sus pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno con una sonrisa, suspiró y John le miró de reojo, notando la carita alegre de su hijo y por alguna razón, se sintió peor. No era la primera vez que le cantaba algo, pero seguramente era la primera que Julian recordaba, John quería decirle que lo quería, que era su padre y siempre estaría para él. Aun cuando había estado pensando en divorcio, ciertamente lo único que le detenía para hacerlo era ver esos ojos brillosos, no podía dejar de lado a Julian nada más así, estaba consciente de eso. Y también, quería buscar una forma de enmendar los primeros errores, que Jules lo recordara con cariño y no con desprecio como él recordaba a su padre. Miró a Julian cuando terminó la canción, el niño le sonreía y tuvo que regresarle el gesto tranquilamente, acariciando su cabello mientras dejaba la guitarra parada entre el suelo y la mesita de noche.

-Buenas noches, duerme profundo…

“Buenas noches, duerme profundo”, John se repitió en la cabeza. Miró a un lado donde la libreta y el lápiz descansaban y escribió eso. Julian ladeó la cabeza, había visto a su papá hacer esas cosas muchas veces. Le daba risa y curiosidad, porque John podía estar en medio de una conversación normal y de repente salir corriendo para escribir algo. John lo volteó a ver y le sonrió, dejó todo de lado una vez más y se acercó a su hijo, acomodándolo en su cama, arropándolo con cariño y tapándolo bien. Volvió a besar su frente cuando algo más se le ocurrió. Miro a Jules y después a la libreta, le sonrió al niño y escribió atropelladamente otras palabras, se quedó inmerso en ello unos minutos y Julian tomó su leche de la mesa, observando a su padre escribir hasta que John sonrió para si mismo, algo había hecho.

-¿Quieres otra canción?-John miró a Julian y este le asintió tomando su leche, mirándolo de frente-. Bien…

John hizo un par de acordes en su guitarra, intento hacer algo y no lo logró. Jules se rió cuando su padre puso cara de pocos amigos, una cara tan falsa que entendió que era a propósito para hacerlo reír. Así que su padre tomó la libreta y comenzó a hacer ritmo con su voz, un suave “mmmm” salía de sus labios juntos y empezó a cantar con una voz amable que Jules no había escuchado entonar a su padre nunca.

Now it’s time to say good night  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Era hermoso… agradable… tranquilo… dulce… paternal.

Close your eyes and I’ll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine

Así fascinado, se quedó mirando a su papá, John lo volteaba a ver de vez en cuando. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero sentía que si lo volteaba a ver en esos momentos, miraba a sus ojos brillosos y se perdía en el amor hacia su hijo, terminaría llorando. Lloraría porque ha sido un mal padre, lloraría porque ama a su hijo y no sabe como decírselo, lloraría porque esta consciente de que entre su esposa y él no hay nada, y en algún momento, tendrá que irse de la misma casa donde su hijo crece. John, rudo y duro, en realidad era un nervioso niño abandonado por sus padres, un joven temeroso en busca de sueños, un adulto asustado por el camino que tiene delante de él.

Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Y Julian toma su mano. John lo miró por unos segundos en silencio, el niño había cerrado sus ojos y su respiración se notaba apaciguada, intentaba dormir y John siguió cantando cuando Jules abrió un ojito y lo incito a continuar, rió antes de hacerlo, acariciando la mano de su bebé mientras entonaba la nueva melodía. Se sintió orgulloso al reconocer que era buena, era una canción de cuna acertada y para Julian. Todo para Julian.

Close your eyes and I’ll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light

-Buenas noches, Jules.  
-Buenas noches, papi…

El hombre sonrió cuando escuchó eso. Dejó las cosas en la mesita y la guitarra en donde estaba, en la mañana acomodaría todo, en esos momentos no quería hacer mayor ruido para que su hijo pudiera descansar como se debe. Y, antes de salirse, Julian lo habló una vez más.

-Papi…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Podrías dormir conmigo?

Y John no lo pensó ni dos veces.

.

-¡Papá!

John abrió los brazos de par en par con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en el rostro, a ellos acudió rápidamente un joven de lacio y castaño cabello, el que lo abrazó con fuerza y rió cuando su padre lo levantó ligeramente del suelo. Julian miró a su padre hacia arriba, aun le parecía muy alto y prácticamente inalcanzable. Ahí en medio del aeropuerto, solo estaban ellos dos, Jules entendió que Yoko estaría con su hermano esperando en el auto o en el edificio Dakota. No quiso comentar al respecto, de por si las cosas eran muy tensas entre su familia y la de su padre como para arriesgar ese encuentro. John le preguntó por todo y por todos, quería enterarse de cada mínimo detalle de su familia y logró fastidiar un poco a Jules, dicho jovencito que tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a al situación y no estaba seguro de si de verdad sentía tanta alegría como expresaba o era incluso más, pero temía expresar su sentir, sobre todo con su padre presente.

La mujer de John estaba, como lo había pensado inicialmente, esperando en el auto con su hermanito al que no podía evitar querer. Sean era bastante más pequeño que él, pero había algo en sus ojos pispiretos que le traía cierta familiaridad. “Los tres somos idénticos”, solía decir Lennon mayor con orgullo y Yoko se reía por lo bajo, su voz dulce y maternal entre ratos le sacaba una sonrisa al niño mayor, pero nunca lo admitiría, mucho menos delante de Cynthia, su propia madre. Y cuando llegaron al Dakota, admiró las paredes blancas y se metió directo a la recamara que estaba asignada para él, la que de hecho era de su hermano y los dos compartirían durante ese periodo en el que se quedaría con papá. Le gustaba esa recamara, entre ratos la sentía más propia que la que habitaba en Londres. Tal vez era porque en Londres el frio era seco y triste, melancólico a más no poder, y aquí era un frío acogedor, cálido al entrar a casa y sentirla como un hogar. ¿Será eso lo que le falta en Londres? ¿Un verdadero hogar? Sin un padre, con una madre que entre ratos se lamentaba demasiado de su suerte, solo… y aquí tenía todo. Su padre, la música, un hermano, buena vista, hasta una mujer amable con grandes toques de maternidad. Vaya, con esta familia hasta tenía una hermana, aunque tuviera años sin verla.

-¿Descansarás o quieres que hagamos algo?  
-¡Son las dos de la mañana, papá!  
John comenzó a reír cuando Julian le contestó eso, traía a Sean en brazos e iba a acostarlo, el niño estaba dormido desde hacía una o dos horas.-La noche es joven al igual que yo, no hay que desperdiciarla.  
-Calla, viejo. Necesitas dormir o no nos llevaras al balneario, quiero nadar.  
-Vale, vale…

Julian se acercó a su hermano dormido, observó como su papá lo acostaba en la cama y besaba su frente, recordando aquella noche…

-Oh.  
-¿Qué pasa, Jules?  
-Tuve un pequeño deja vú, es todo-Aclaró-. ¿Le cantas a Sean para dormir?  
John volteó a ver a su hijo mayor, sonriendole mientras le despeinaba con cariño-. No, eres al único hombre al que le canto.  
-¡Le has cantado al tío Paul!  
-Eso es… diferente.  
Julian negó con la cabeza, acostándose a un lado de Sean-. Ve a dormir, viejo. Dejanos descansar.

El mayor guardó silencio, observando a sus dos hijos tapados. Sean se dio la vuelta instintivamente y se acomodo al pecho de su hermano, Julian lo tapó bien y se acercó más a él, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos. Sus dos hijos estaban durmiendo juntos. Y era como ver al Julian de tres años dormir con John de quince años.

Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Su hijo mayor alzó el rostro, escuchando a su padre cantar con los ojos abiertos. John movió su mano hacia el mayor, obligandolo a relajar la cabeza en la almohada, a cerrar los ojos y dormirse con su canto. Julian no dijo nada después de eso, prefirió dedicarse a escuchar la voz cantante del padre que nunca aceptara, le ha hecho tanta falta.

Good night good night everybody  
Everybody everywhere  
Good night

-Buenas noches, Jules.  
-Buenas noches, viejo…

John se puso de pie, apagó la luz y antes de salir de la recamara, Julian lo llamó una vez más.

-Papá.  
-Dime, Jules.  
-¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

Y John, como siempre, no lo pensó ni una sola vez. Cerró la puerta y se acostó al otro lado de Sean, colocando un brazo debajo de la cabeza del mayor y con el otro abrazándolos a ambos, no sin antes dejar sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Julian lo observó cerrar los ojos, sonrió por lo bajo y a la mañana, rió a grandes carcajadas con el sonrojo de su padre mientras era halagado de dulce y tierno por su esposa.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby!Julian me costó trabajo y creo que se nota. Me gusta mucho el lado paterno de Lennon, sobre todo porque fue un mal padre que tuvo sus momentos buenos y después cambió para convertirse en un verdadero "buen padre". Al final, este fanfic es solo un tributo a esa parte dulce que existía en él.
> 
> * La última parte está ubicada en verano de 1978, Sean iba a cumplir 3 años y Julian tenía 15. 
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
